The Politics of Love
by Jobi
Summary: Story one of my two part series. Heero and Relena find eacother and create a love between them. But what happens when love gets in the way of politics?


The Politics Love

By Jobi

Chapter One

It was dark. Around 2am he suspected. And peaceful night had just settled on the lovely summer night. Bright lights illuminated the city, while those who basked in it's beauty continued to defy day and frolic in the warm darkness.

He had just gotten off work not longer than twenty minutes ago and as he walked along the lonely streets, he glanced up at the city skyline above him. Billboards, lights, signs were all competing for his attention. One was asking him to buy Puffy Pops cereal, another telling him about the horrors of toxic waste of outer space caused by the Eve War and its terrible death machine, the mobile suit. Ironically, the one portrayed in the Ad was Wing Zero. But, only one caught his attention above all others.

It wasn't a very good picture of her. She was being attacked by hundreds of cameras. She had just made an announcement that didn't sit too well with those of the opposing Separatist party who had sponsored the ad. He couldn't remember what the announcement had been because there were always announcements. But then, he remembered that the Chief Lobbyist of the Separatist Party, Isaac Uhmel, really disliked her (and her ideals of unification). Maybe he was responsible for the terrible picture. Who knew?

'Isaac Uhmel does not know how to maintain peace.' He mused.

He shuffled along on the way to his small apartment. He lived in a rough part of town, in a small one-room apartment in a decrepit old building. The past two winters had been especially brutal in the cold, though summers weren't as bad now that he had is own air conditioner, but rent was cheap, it was close to work and no one had broken in yet, so he figured it would serve its purpose.

As soon as he opened the door, he was blasted with a blast of freezing air. He left the Air Conditioner on. He merely shrugged it off as he and entered his apartment. He threw his keys on the table in the entryway and proceeded to the 'living room', and turned on the T.V.

It was her.

"After Colony 199. For three and a half years now, we've been enjoying this peace. This calming, welcome peace that has echoed though the Earth Sphere. Through hard work, dedication and sacrifice are we able to enjoy days like these, days where there never seems to be a worry or doubt in our minds, days that are filled with laughter and hope. But, do we truly realize the actions that surround this peace?"

'Her hair is different.'

"For four years now, a government established organization called the Unified Peace Protection Agency, namely their Preventers, has worked hard to keep this peace a reality. Many of these Preventers had played critical and integral parts of the eve wars, and have worked hard to prevent the mistakes of the past. These brave men and women have gone the extra mile for peace. And through dedication and sacrifice on their part, we can gather like this. With out fear.

"And so, I would like to honor those men and women of the Preventers organization who have given in sacrifice to peace."

"And so, that concludes Relena Darlian's speech this evening. You're watching ESNN, The Earth Sphere News Network, you're premiere Earth Sphere news source. We're here with John Shalasky, Political analyst, discussing Foreign Minister Relena Darlian's recent Speech at the Dainbrener Memorial in Brussels. John, as you know today is the Second anniversary marking the tragic death of Marc Dainbrener a Preventer that was tragically killed on duty during an insurrection in Brussels. John, what do you think about her move to recognize Preventers at tonight's dedication of the Memorial? As we all suspect, Miss Darlain is to run for the presidency. Do you think that this could hurt her any in the coming months?" the news anchor droned.

"Not at all Thom. Relena Darlain has shown amazing support to the Preventers organization in the past few years. She's grown up. She knows that total Pacifism is an unreachable star at this point in history, even as she promotes unification in all areas of the Earth Sphere." Analyst John commented.

'She sure has grown up.' He thought while he opened a can of soup and placed it into a plastic bowl and methodically retrieving a spoon from the top drawer next to him all the wile his attention never left the sight of Relena on the screen.

"She's been working on disarmament programs, and turning remaining Mobile Suits into agricultural and building equipment, and refitting those factories for civic things. As Foreign Minister, she's done a lot of work especially for being so young. I can't imagine her loosing this coming election. It would take a bombshell of a decision to mess this up for her. She has the heart of the people Thom."

"And with that we go to commercial! Next up, more of our continuing coverage of the fourth anniversary commemoration of the end of the Eve Wars. The Gundam Pilots: Where are they now?"

"Right here." He said,

"An exclusive look at the wars and life as a Preventer with former Mobile Suit Pilots. What are they doing now? Don't go away." And with that, it went to commercial.

He simply chuckled

Life _certainly_ had a way of changing.

* * *

"Wonderful show Miss Relena! What a splendid speech!" Relena's young assistant Miriam commented to her as she helped Relena down the stairs from the stage. "You showed such poise and elegance, it's a wonder you're not President already." 

Relena blushed. 'Miriam certainly has a way of sucking up.' She commented inwardly. But, the comments weren't unwelcome.

"I am positive that Mr. Uhmel's lobbyists are already hard at work to attack every word that I had said."

"Miss Relena, don't worry yourself so. You have three whole years until the election." Miriam said.

"It won't come soon enough."

"You'll do just fine. The people of the Earth Sphere know that you care very deeply for the Preventers and former pilots of the Eve Wars. They would never doubt your intentions. A lot of people believe you to be an honest politician, and that's rare. Why would they give it up for a bottom-feeder like Isaac Uhmel?"

That girl certainly had a way with words.

Relena said nothing to the girl's remarks, but nodded in a silent acknowledgement of her statement.

Since there are very few elected positions in the Earth Sphere, she had never actually run for office in all her years of politics. The Office of the Foreign Minister is a secondary office whose members were appointed by the President upon his inauguration into office. Most Secondary Officers come from the ESUN Senate, and advance their careers from there, fighting all of the squabbling. But Relena had never been a senator. Being Vice Foreign Minister, Relena had been like its secretary but very often acting of her own accord, and running for President after only holding one office only solidified that view of her.

She walked silently to the black limo that was parked in the back. She slid in, and Miriam slid in next to her and the car left on her way home. She didn't like Christmas much anymore. It always made her think of him. The last time that she had seen him was Christmas Day three years ago.

He was recovering in the Hospital. But he left before she could spend too much time with him.

What was it about him? She could _never_ figure out what it was about Heero Yuy that made her so weak when he was around. He had written her once after he saw an Interview on the T.V. She had said that she was weak. He told her then to never feel week. That it was people like here that kept the world working, peaceful and sane.

She never forgot that and never called herself weak again.

The limo brought her home at around three a.m. It was dark and serene in the city at this time of night. She wished Miriam a nice night, and walked up the steps and into the lobby of her posh apartment suite.

When she finally made it into her room, she flopped onto her sofa and turned on the T.V. and closed her eyes, but the man on the news caught her attention.

"…Relena Darlain is an immature little girl who has no business in politics! Her idealistic policy is only setting up our downfall. And once more, her love of the Preventers is contrary to her teachings of pacifism!" Isaac Uhmel was speaking very forcefully. His furrowed brow only intensified every word he projected.

"If you're just tuning in, Separatist leader Isaac Uhmel has just announced his intent to run for the Office of President. So far, he is the only one to make such announcement for the coming AC202 election.

Relena sighed, and slid onto her back and rested her forearm over her eyes. What was she going to do?

Run for President I guess.

And with that, she fell into the fruits of sleep.

* * *

What did you think? It's my first GW fic, and after watching the entire series on DVD, I've been inspired to write my own, after getting into the swing of writing a Fanfiction.

This fic is intended to bepart oneof a two part story, spanning about 20 years or so.

I can admit right now, the first few chapters will be delayed, because of my graduation. Expect chapter two straight away and no more than one week for chapter three, but I dont expect what happend with my last fic to happen to this one. ;-P

Okay, you know the drill. Review! Much Thanks!

Jobi


End file.
